


Maia Kendall

by sanctum_c



Series: In Print [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Aeris and Tifa's report of their blind date in the newspaper gains them fans and an interesting new career.





	Maia Kendall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EffortlesslyUncool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffortlesslyUncool/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lacrymosa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339000) by [EffortlesslyUncool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffortlesslyUncool/pseuds/EffortlesslyUncool). 
  * Inspired by [Surprise!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022357) by [Asynca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca). 



> A follow-up to [_Blind Date_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830571). This idea had been floating around for a while and was originally going to be a third part to [_Anosmia_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006685) but I couldn't get it to work. Somehow this one fell into place (thanks in no small part to EffortlesslyUncool).

The fantastic first date with Aeris lead to other thrilling, wonderful dates. Weeks later, the paper got around to publishing their individual reports of their first date, the finished article more than a little candid about events. Tifa remained thankful few problems resulted; the pair received an outpouring of support and people seemed thrilled with the scant details of their night out.

Someone joined the dots and the Seventh Heaven experienced an influx of patrons. Great for business but a little awkward when at the centre of so much attention. Aeris remained a mystery to those enthusing about and discussing their relationship. Strolling about on the Upper plate selling flowers, she somehow still drifted right under people’s noses.

Later, the paper forwarded a pile of fan-mail addressed to one or both members of the couple. A thrill to read the letters; so many people found inspiration in their relationship. One went so far to declare them a burst of life in these otherwise dreary, subdued times. Another extolled their reckless abandon, delighting in the implications. Aeris wondered if explaining all the circumstances of Tifa's missing underwear would have changed their fan's stance. Tifa laughed, convinced the paper would have had to omit the entire section.

Dating Aeris remained a juggling act of responsibilities and external factors. The Seventh Heaven needed to stay open; not fair to keep begging favours from her friends. She also needed to help co-ordinate Avalanche’s plans and babysit Marlene when required. Aeris did not have anything like the same responsibilities and remained willing to give up flower selling at short notice. 

She also had a habit of making all manner of provocative statements during their many phone-calls. Not something Tifa minded - if at home. It made for a much more awkward situation when calling the payphone in the Seventh Heaven . One breathy whisper had Tifa in absolute desperation; how to slip away to the bathroom for a personal moment- "I bought a camera today." Wait. What did a camera have to do with anything?

“Camera?” Thoughts of the bathroom forgotten, the heat of her cheeks diminishing.

A click and a whirr sounded from the other end of the phone-line. “Uh-huh. One of those instant things.” Another click and whirr. “Thought I’d model a top I found today for you.”

Tifa grinned. “You could wait until we can see each other.”

“I know.” Click. “But that’s not until next week. These you can have the day after tomorrow.” Another click, Aeris's breathing heavier than normal.

Tifa’s throat went dry. “Your mom isn’t home is she?”

“Nope.” Aeris would have a wide grin and, unless Tifa missed her guess, not wearing much either. And taking matters into her own hands. A plunging surge and a desperate itch between Tifa's legs. “But, I think I’m going to head to bed now.”

Tifa hummed in amusement. “Have fun and sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams to you too. And-“ Her voice dropped almost to a whisper. “I will have a lot of fun. Hope you have a 'stimulating' time later.”

No moaning. No gasping. Not stood in the open, in the middle of the bar. “Going to in just a minute.” The words came out between gritted teeth. Could she maintain composure and not give away the increasing risk of her coming undone thanks to Aeris’s aural seduction?

A delighted gasp and a low murmur of appreciation. “I do so like the thought of that. I'll let you go. See you next week.”

“See you then.” Grinning like mad again. And now to try and not cross the bar too fast. And hope for a vacant bathroom. Success. She locked the door, settled back and let her imagination run riot. Not a patch on the comfort of her bed but for enough for. Slight nerves at her own boldness faded away and no one tried the door. The resulting climax left her boneless but not sated. She could- No. Work for now. Pleasure later. Regain composure and focus for the evening.

A small packet from Aeris showed right on cue; a thick envelope containing several white-bordered photos. The first showed Aeris wearing a patterned t-shirt. The next depicted Aeris’s chest, the same shirt rolled up and exposing the swell of her breasts, the shirt stopped short of her nipples. Tifa’s heart raced, wondering how far Aeris had gone. The third photo took some time to interpret. So much skin, a hand dipping down to a patch of short, curled hair-

“Tifa?” Other people in the bar, and here she held a blurred photo of Aeris's hand, her fingers- Shove photos back in the envelope, turn around, try not to think about them. “Are you okay? You are really red.” Jessie peered around Tifa. “Aeris send you something interesting?”

She fought back the smile. No need to explain what the photos. “Yes. But its private.”

Jessie held up her hands. “Didn’t want to see. Thank you.” She made a show of coughing into her hand.

Tifa shook her head. “Sorry. You wanted something?” How much wine they had left. Tifa answered, but her mind kept returning to the photos. She dialled Aeris’s number during a lull in the bar and hoped Jessie would not notice. “You are going to be the end of me!” No one would know what she meant, but somehow her voice still dropped to a hiss.

Her partner chuckled. “Maybe. Not a bad way to go out though. Did you enjoy them?”

Tifa sighed. “I did.” The envelope's contents would go under Tifa’s mattress in her apartment for later perusal. “An appetiser I think.”

Aeris made an amused sound. “Oh, I like that. And here I am, your main course with no one to enjoy me.”

“Three more days.” Tifa closed her eyes and pressed her legs together. Sweet torture of waiting, but also the danger of exploding at the going rate. She did not mention the other delivery to the Seventh Heaven, a curious package and a letter posing an unexpected question. Something for discussion in person.

Three days later Aeris had the run of her home which suited them both fine. No need for preambles or pretences; they raced upstairs on arrival and tumbled into bed. The appetiser did its job; the main course delicious and fulfilling. Some wonderful snuggling followed before a lazy retreat downstairs and the promise of a return to bed later on. The original plan called for Aeris to cook actual food, but she plead laziness and phoned for pizza instead.

Aeris curled up with Tifa on the couch. Now; to bring up the other letter. No appropriate opening appeared in the conversation; Tifa resorted to clearing her throat during a pause. “So. I’m still getting letters.”

“Me too. Still can’t quite believe we were such a huge hit.”

Here we go. “Me either. One even came with a package.”

Aeris stiffened against her. “This better not be a reason for me to hunt down some jerk for fiery retribution.” Her fists clenched tight.

“No, nothing like that.” Fiery retribution? Curious. “At least, I think it was genuine.” Aeris watched Tifa with a curious expression. “A company’s trying to promote their, er, adult toys and I think they want to capitalise on our fame.”

“Toys?” Aeris glanced over to Tifa’s bag. “Well; either you’re talking about pose-able dolls which would be deeply weird to talk to us about, or-”

Tifa followed her gaze. “The latter. And I didn’t bring it with me.” Her fingers fumbled with a loose thread on the sofa. “Wasn’t sure how you’d react.”

“Are they going to pay for your words?” Tifa shrugged. “Might be something to ask.” Aeris grinned. “Curious as to what they sent.” Tifa outlined the specifics; flesh coloured, realistic-looking, took batteries. “Initial thoughts?”

“Not sure; never used something like that before.”

“Oh Tifa!” Aeris leaned in close. “You should.” A kiss. “Really, really should.” Another kiss.

“Why, do I get the impression you speak from some experience?”

Aeris's grin grew wider. “I may have something upstairs for use on other nights of the week. Only one mind; those things are expensive!” She scowled. “And the only place that carries them and the other people who go there-” She made a disgruntled face, her expression shifting back to a grin. “But the toy itself? It is so, so good. Quite different to what you described.”

“Uh-huh?” Tifa's hands slipped under Aeris’s shirt and stroked across her back. The itch between her legs blazed.

“Uh-huh.” Aeris pressed against Tifa, hands tracing across her shirt, lingering when she reacted. “Better with you, but if I’m on my own-“ Her hands wandered, stroked, delved. Tifa panted when Aeris's fingers traced across her underwear. Yes-

The knock on the door made them both jump and the lack of intrusion by Aeris’s mom's indicated the arrival of food. The interruption did little to dampen Tifa's excitement, nor did pizza did not take them long to eat. They managed little beyond two slices each and embraced once more on the sofa. Aeris raised herself up. “Want to experiment?”

“I just want you right now. Maybe next time.” A curious light in Aeris’s eyes. She nodded and she coaxed a new succession of moans from Tifa’s lips. And when she could take no more, Tifa took charge and drove Aeris to her limits over and over again.

After they watched movies from the eclectic selection Aeris taped off the TV until the time came for Tifa to head home. Putting on clothing required so much effort, leaving Aeris behind near impossible; both an unfortunate necessity. “Hope you get a chance to try your toy out tomorrow night.” Aeris cocked her head to one side. “Or tonight if I’ve left you short.”

She hadn’t, but her her voice had an effect on Tifa like no other. If Aeris’s mom had not been due back soon- “See how tired I am when I get home. If not, tomorrow night. Definitely.”

“If you try the toy, call me after; I want to hear your thoughts.” They exchanged a hug and a kiss goodnight. Another kiss, a few further and Aeris, at last, drew back inside the house. The cresting wave of arousal and excitement proved enough to get Tifa home with all the intention of exploring this new pleasure and reporting back to Aeris without delay. But it did not last. When she crossed the threshold of her apartment the lure of sleep became too much to resist. Tifa stumbled through her night-time routine and slumped into bed.

She dismissed an idle thought of trying the toy out first thing in the morning; no condoms in the apartment. Not necessary, but recommended by Aeris given the risk of dubious manufacturing processes. Some checking of the materials used – assuming she could trust the manufacturer's words. A vague notion there of too much of a risk; to allow something of potential harm inside her body. But. Aeris spoke with such enthusiasm about her own pleasure; Tifa wanted to experience something similar.

Tifa made a trip to the nearest drug store during lunch to buy condoms. A new hurdle; what kind? Pointless to get flavoured. Some types emphasised her pleasure, some the man's; a few did both. In the end she resorted for the most plain looking option, ignoring the curious double-take of the guy behind the counter. No doubt another of their fans wondering what she would need condoms for. Or would he make the connection between contraceptives and the batteries she bought at the same time?

The rest of the day went on forever and her thoughts kept flitting back to the package beside her bed, the photos under her mattress. To the memories of last night. Aeris Gainsborough had ruined her in such an amazing way. The need to work did little to stem the giddy, anticipatory excitement until she got home. Apartment door locked. Lighting subdued. Phone disconnected. Heart fluttering in her chest. Calm Tifa! Weird first time jitters all over again.

Hard not to editorialise the whole experience. She carried the box to her bed. Packaging blunt and tacky with some porn star on the box. Aimed at the male buyer instead of a woman? Odd ploy, but the explicit demonstration of the sex toy in the image left little to the imagination. Cardboard packaging with clear plastic window; into the bin at first opportunity. Manufacturer claims device made from durable plastic – will confirm later. Hard, rigid, some surface detailing to mimic male genitalia. Compartment in the base for batteries; took four. Claims effective waterproofing. Whole other range of possible options for it there if true.

The fluttering sensation in her chest continued. A flick of the switch and the toy buzzed into life in her hand; she flipped the settings between intensities. The condom packet tore open easy enough. A quick check of the instructions and with a few strokes of her hand, she unrolled it along the length of the vibrator; lubrication and protection in one. Okay. Ready. Tifa slid her underwear off and lay back. Should get aroused first. Think about all those times with Aeris, the sight, the feel of her, the kisses, the touches. Hands drifted across her breasts under her shirt, pausing to caress and pinch. Her fingers slipped lower, across her mound until they dipped into hot slickness. More than ready to try this.

So. Without vibration first? She lowered the toy and pressed it against her. Not there. A bit lower- The toy wobbled in her hand, the angle, the position wrong. Down a bit more and- The toy slid inward; a shuffle of her fingers and she pushed it inside. The lower temperature of the condom wrapped shaft rose to match her body's temperature before she noticed. New sensations demanded attention; the stretch of the toy inside her, her body splaying itself wider to accept it. So different to Aeris's fingers. So different to her own. She slide the toy out, plunged it back in and murmured in appreciation. What would the vibration feel like? Tifa fumbled for the switch and a gasp erupted from her lips.

In the aftermath she gathered her thoughts, reconnected the phone and called Aeris. “Are you calling me for the reason I think you’re calling me?”

“Maybe.” Tifa bit back a smile. The toy stood on her bedside table.

“And?” Aeris teased.

“It was good. I think.” The stretch as it filled her, the vibrations when switched on. Good, but more stimulating when she withdrew it and stroked the buzzing shaft against her clit. “Different to my hands. And your hands.” Less responsive too. The toy buzzed at a tireless, unhurried pace, unresponsive to her reactions. It never surprised her, or teased her, or made an unexpected movement. It did not, and could not, thrust faster to coincide with changes in her breathing or the movements of her hips. Unless she made the effort to quicken her pace or switch the settings of course. Should have been obvious. A possible best of both worlds occurred; using the toy with a partner who could do those things for her. Someone like Aeris. "But it can't beat what you do to me."

“Glad to know you still want me around.” About to insist of course she wanted Aeris around when her girlfriend continued. “So would you like to try mine?”

“Oh, yes please.” A new thrill, the chance for something different again. “I mean, for comparative purposes.”

Aeris laughed. “You don’t have to justify yourself. But bring yours too; might ask if I can try it.”

Visions of Aeris leaning back on her bed, gazing up at Tifa, sliding the same toy down her body and pressing it inside, her back arching, lost in pleasure. Of Tifa taking hold of the toy, kissing Aeris and how her expression changed when she slid it inside. Wait. Aeris was talking to her. "Sorry, I missed that?"

"I said 'And any thoughts on your offer?'”

Tifa stared up at the ceiling. “I need some more experience before I feel qualified to reply either way.”

“Uh-huh. And after our next date?”

She grinned. “I think that might give me a basis to use for my decision.”

Tifa continued to experiment with the toy over the next week; on the next date at Aeris's house they again rushed upstairs to Aeris’s room. Unlike last time, something new lay on Aeris’s bedside table; her vibrator. This one only mimicked a real penis in the broadest strokes, boasting a deep purple colour, a swollen head, and a swollen base. Plus a separate, second branch, jutting out on one side.

Aeris picked it up. “From what you said, I reckon this is quite different?”

Her words shook Tifa from her reverie and she fumbled in her bag. How different would Aeris's feel based on the differences in shape? And the other section on hers, could it brush against her while the main part was inside her? If it did- Distracted. She withdrew her now inferior seeming toy. “Yours is a lot more exciting.”

Aeris grinned and set Tifa’s toy beside her own. “Exciting huh.” She wrapped her arms around Tifa’s shoulders and kissed her. “Want to give mine a try?”

Perhaps not the fairest test- “Yes.” But why resist? Aeris kissed her, pulling clothes off or to one side. She took her time; a million kisses, caresses and touches. Aeris knew exactly what to do and brought Tifa to the brink again and again. Tifa almost moaned in frustration when Aeris pulled away, but a rising thrill overrode the disappointment. Aeris rolled a condom over her toy and traced the tip across Tifa's nether lips until she almost begged for something more. Aeris moved the toy lower and lingered at her opening.

"Ready?"

Tifa nodded and gasped when Aeris moved her hand. A completely different experience with this toy. A more intense stretch when it entered her. A different sensation of the head pressed so deep inside her. The soft second branch brushing against her clit. And now the advantages of the person holding the other end. Aeris surprised with changes in intensity, duration of contact, depth of penetration. She plunged the toy inside in a rush and before Tifa could catch her breath, she slid the vibrator back out with deliberate, almost frustrating slowness. Impossible to stay quiet, the sheer variety of sensations close to overwhelming. Tifa rushed to orgasm with a scream of pleasure when Aeris slipped a hand between her own legs.

And after, Tifa did her best to return the favor alternating between her toy and her tongue. Her own device so much less refined, less delicious contrasted to Aeris’s. The sounds and movements it coaxed from her partner nothing close to the pleasures cultivated in Tifa. The toy fell by the wayside, Tifa focused more on using her lips and tongue. She tasted Aeris over and over until she climaxed with Tifa’s head buried in her lap, hands clasping her head.

They shifted to more comfortable positions in gradual stages. Tifa curled against Aeris and kissed her neck. “Considering taking them up on the offer."

“And your opinion on their sample?” Aeris hefted the abandoned toy.

Tifa grinned. “Theirs was good until I got to try yours.“ A pleasurable shiver rushed through her. “I think I need one like that myself.”

“Could be a birthday present.” Aeris smirked and Tifa chuckled. “No seriously, I think I can sort that for you.”

“Thank you." Tifa squeezed Aeris. "But that does leave me with a problem; I can do the review like they asked, but its not going to be as positive as it might have been.”

Aeris shrugged. “They didn’t ask for a positive review; they asked for your opinion. Maybe it’ll inspire them to do better.” They left the toys alone and one thing lead to another all over again.

Tifa revisited her thoughts the next day and, when she got home, wrote up a brief review. The sex toy proved effective enough, but suffered contrasted to other options on the market. She stressed and scribbled out a section emphasising the added benefits Aeris's offered. Another scrubbed sentence revolved around the delights of sharing the toy with her partner. But a few specific critical complaints, including the packaging and availability, remained.

She paused before asking if they wanted the toy back. Of course not; not now she had used it. It could live in her drawer until she next got the urge to use it. But it would still pale next to Aeris’s; so it could remain at least until she gained a replacement. They asked for a review and she replied. Seemed like the end of it. Aeris queried once or twice if Tifa had heard back in the following weeks; nothing. The review request passed out of thought.

Three months later another letter arrived. This wanted to know more; had she shared the sample with her partner? Did Aeris constitute her partner still? Did Aeris own any toys and if so, what kind? A slew of questions about the information, availability and improvements she would like to see in their sex toys. Tifa talked it over with Aeris when she next stopped by her apartment.

“I’m fine with admitting we tried it together.” Aeris leant on Tifa's shoulder and read over the draft response. "And for the record mine was-" She quoted the manufacturer and what she remembered of the name of her toy. “The actual model number was on the box, and I threw that out.” Tifa nodded. Aeris relayed the directions to the store she bought from. “It's bad, but it’s there? It’s just- It has such a reputation and stepping foot in there feels kinda sleazy and I wish it didn't feel like the toys were sort of an after-thought? I think the shop was basically set up just to sell VHS tapes.”

Tifa re-read the joint response. “Anything else? We didn’t really add anything about other ways to convey information.”

“Oh.” Aeris pursed her lips. “Some kind of magazine or something?” She narrowed her eyes. “Not one for the newsstand obviously. A subscription service.”

“Interesting reading material.”

“I know it sounds odd, but-“ Aeris paced back and forth. “But what if we could have some better way of learning about all things sexual? No one wants to tell you stuff. Like. Sex ed for example. Sex ed, or at least the one I got, it's just the mechanics and not one word about pleasure. And assumed a lot about the gender of your lover. But while people are fine with you knowing what to do in purely mechanical terms, they won’t, or maybe can’t, tell you anything about being a good lover. Some people don't even know about making themselves feel good. I mean, I know and you certainly no and I have absolutely no complaints, and I’m pretty sure you don’t either." Tifa grinned at her. 

Aeris continued. "And we can reapply what we know about ourselves to each other. But so many people won’t know what anything's like until they’re sleeping with the other person. Or they do know what to do technically but it doesn't map to what they're experiencing or they've watched those videos and gotten some weird ideas about what to do. Or they have to get a book or-“ She whirled. “Its like vibrators. Only time they come up in conversation is as punchlines. Like some people only consider them a gag gift or something people buy out of desperation. Not because pleasure can be on demand and it feels different to using your own hands, but because the mindset is who would want them or ever need them? And even if you get past that, then- then there’s these stupid hurdles in the way. That crummy store, the stupid packaging, the worries about what kind of stuff its made from-" She paused and moved closer to Tifa. "Are you actually writing all this down?”

“It’s good. All excellent points.” Tifa paused in her scribbling. “And its exactly why they need to do a magazine or something like it. Not just for the toys but all these kinds of things. The things no one teaches.”

Aeris sat down on the bed. “It would be so helpful. Well, there are advice columns in some magazines. But they always seem written like you know what you're doing anyway. Like some of it's great but if you don't already have some idea of what to do it's almost worthless. Also? It'd be nice if people weren’t so weird about sex until you’re of age and then only get interested in discussing or advising if it involves hands on methods.” She shuddered and mouthed the word 'men'. “Tell them all that and we’ll see how serious they are.”

The next reply came within a week and Tifa called Aeris at the first opportunity. “They love the magazine idea. And given the previous review, they’d like to know if we’d be willing to write more. They’re going to pay us too.”

“Interesting.” Aeris must have a grin on her face again. “Does that mean we get more samples to try?”

“I think so. They’re sending a more thorough follow-up later in the week.” It included a legalese-filled contract, a breakdown of the proposed forty-page first issue, requests for future article ideas, and two cheques for two thousand gil. A pricey meeting between Tifa and a lawyer confirmed the contract legitimate and not exploitative.

“I thought this was going to be a hobby kind of thing. If they keep this up, I might give up on flower selling.”

“Big if. They can’t keep spending money if no one buys in. On that note, they want ideas on how and where to advertise.” Tifa curled the phone cord around her fingers

“Well. Despite my reluctance, something should go in that shop. There is a client base there and some of the customers are the kind of people who should know about this." Aeris hummed. "Maybe some kind of poster in the bathroom of your bar?”

“That could work-“ Though required preparing a plausible excuse for any young children asking awkward questions. Assuming certain details of the magazine advertisement, the cover and so on. Less lurid the better; something else to mention.

Some of the money went on a nicer meal out - something close to that first blind date - before they returned to Tifa’s apartment. After, Aeris lay on her stomach. “I almost want to do a column about my love life.”

“Aren’t those kinds of things usually a little more anonymous?” Tifa hooked her arm around Aeris’s waist. “The openness and honesty would be nice, but I don’t relish everyone knowing all the details of how things are between us.”

“Point. But I do really want us to keep on doing the reviews together.”

Tifa grinned and kissed Aeris’s back. “Oh yeah?”

Aeris arched beneath her, pausing with each kiss Tifa placed along her spine. “Yeah. Like, we could give our impressions-“ A sharp intake as Tifa’s hand stroked across her backside. “-separately. And then- Oh!” Tifa grinned against Aeris’s lower back, her hand exploring between her legs. “-how they are when we use them together.” They both lost the thread of conversation for a time.

Tifa found a type-writer in a junk store in Sector Seven in a bid for a more professional look to the reviews. Typing on her coffee table threatened to do her back in; she dragged a battered desk home later the same week. She typed up some more of Aeris’s rough ideas on sex positions and techniques. Some illustrations would help; though who would pose and who would draw? Tifa scrawled two figures with a passing resemblance to her and Aeris entwined. Nope. Destroy the evidence; burnt to cinders in the alley outside. Bad drawing, not to mention far too personal. Something for the publishers to sort using some other artist and models - if they wanted illustrations.

More exchanges of letters, some delays, until, at last, the leaflets arrived. Aeris took a stack to the adult store; Tifa tacked one up in the women’s bathroom in the Seventh Heaven. Now to hope anyone would care. Another two weeks and Tifa’s copy of the magazine arrived in plain packaging. Not wonderful production or page count compared to the glossy ones but content-wise it read close to perfect. All the contributors wrote about different areas of sex and sexuality. Some minor changes here and there to her submitted text, no doubt a result of the editor, but everything read clear; useful; open; honest.

A letter a few days later noted a decent initial run for the magazine, and orders for a follow-up already arriving. Another request for more reviews and articles, and a new vibrator to try. Tifa penned an new article about not understanding the point of lingerie. Aeris wrote about the discomfort of visiting the grubby shop. Both tried the new toy, not different enough from Aeris’s to exceed or diminish it, but welcomed without any complaint. A similar pattern repeated for the next few months.

Should Tifa complain about having inherited a second job? Delightful for the most part or, in the case of some flawed toys with noble intent, at least an excuse to get off. Odd how her time with Aeris became influenced to a degree by how it might feed back into what she wrote. And now hard to not consider if she could transition from maintaining the bar to this other new job. Because the world let down so many people when talking about sex and somehow she wound up helping to try and fix the situation.

Another day, another toy to review. A perfect size, a large and inviting tip. A succession of ridges along the shaft promised much. Tifa stalled when reading the box. Many ways to use the toy; not only did it boast a suction cup on the base, it could also fit in harnesses. Oh.

She should treat it like any other toy submitted for review. But why not investigate the possibilities it offered? The suction cup raised the pleasing prospect of taking it into the shower. The harness compatibility paved the way for a whole new way to test out the toy. Using a harness remained something untried and always dropped by the wayside for a variety of reasons. This one remained the first toy to mention the compatibility. So; this time they would try this toy together using a harness.

First step; get one. The magazine order pages offered a vector, but waiting held no appeal. Little other choice for now. Trips into Sector Six remained a necessity at times and she knew the location of the adult store. So often joked about or alluded to in conversations, she’d learned its location by sheer osmosis. Stuck down a side-street, the plain exterior contrasted with the lurid text boasts and promises on the blacked out windows. Accessories! VHS! toys! Mags and more! No clue about the interior, the view obstructed by hanging plastic strips. Like something out of a butcher’s shop. Tifa fidgeted in her long, buttoned up coat and entered the store.

The shopkeeper eyed and dismissed her, gaze dropping back to some reading material under the counter. No one else inside. Good. Rows and rows of packed aisles, shelves crowded with a dizzying array of merchandise. Racy, revealing costumes designed for titillation and hasty removal - not quite the embodiment of her article but close. VHS tapes bore lurid, explicit images of slim women and muscled men in varying states of undress and configurations of intimacy. Absurd, cartoonish replicas of body parts threatened to spill from baskets. Adult toys lined the far wall. Toys for men here too.

Tifa hurried through the store, her footsteps loud on cracked, dirty tiles, the sound blotting out tinny too quiet music. Something about the place seeming to drive a need for furtiveness and a desire avoid anyone else. Stray sights threatened to pull her attention, but Tifa kept her focus on the back wall. Pleasing to note near all the reviewed toys on sale here.

A prickle on the back of her neck; the shopkeeper watching her? Making assumptions and presumptions about her presence here, what she might buy? Ignore him. But she wanted out of here. Some potential fun to come here with someone else, like Aeris. To see all this stuff and laugh at the inanity; the blunt, almost ineffective explicitness of everything. But on her own? The place made her itch.

The back wall had seemed the best place to locate a harness. But where to find one on this wall of toys? And in what form did the packaging take? Would the harnesses dangle loose on a rail? Or piled up in a bin close to the floor? Crammed onto a shelf in cheap plastic bags? Faint panic. Taking too long. If she did not find them soon she would ask the shopkeeper to her embarrassment. Wait. There. The box featured a blurred photograph of two women embracing in an awkward position, one woman twisting her body between the legs of her partner. A thick shaft connected the crotches of the pair; the woman on top had straps around her hips.

Getting past the provocative box design, the back did note the necessary specifics. Now she had more of an idea what to look for, other harnesses now obvious. What to choose, what to choose? Another helpful topic for the magazine? Too much choice and little idea of ideal points to look for. Not this one with leather straps. This next one she picked up boasted a softer material and should work fine. Tifa marched to the counter, paid and fled the shop with all due haste. She heaved a sigh of relief once out of Sector Six.

Two days later, another date and an easy retreat to Tifa’s apartment after. Aeris’s mobile job made it easy to meander Sector Seven-wards during the day to cut down on delays. How much money did she make and how much harder did she make her sales by sticking to the slums given the riches of upper plate?

Worries for another day and their supplementary income for reviewing might make it less of a concern. Tifa hid her purchases within easy reach of her bed, anxious to spring the surprise. Should she wear the harness first? Tempting. She could coax wonderful moans from Aeris’s lips. Easy to become dazed and distracted with possibilities. Somehow she focused enough to help make dinner and settle in to relax for the evening. A change of pace from their initial heated, passionate dates. Still wonderful spending time with Aeris, but other aspects of life lead to negotiated priorities. Spending time together did not mean sex every-time.

But tonight they would and after the washing up, Aeris melted into her kiss. Together they stumbled across the apartment and sank onto Tifa’s bed. “I think you should know we have something new to review.” Aeris arched a questioning eyebrow at her words and Tifa grinned. “And I figured we could try something different.” She retrieved the toy first, the sight of it arresting Aeris.

“Oh. Oh, my. That looks enticing.” She leant down to kiss Tifa again.

“It does. But I wondered about doing something more different.” Aeris paused, confused now. Tifa dragged out the paper bag containing the harness.

“Tifa.” Aeris’s eyes widened, her delighted grin infectious. “Oh, Tifa.” Another long kiss, and she made the decision to go first. Tifa stripped Aeris’s clothes off between kisses and caresses. To mark the removal of the last article of clothing, Tifa dipped her head between her partner’s legs and lapped at her wetness. Aeris’s frustration when Tifa pulled away evaporated when she pulled off her pants and stepped into the harness. “Let me help.”

Help consisted of lingering touches all over her hips and the surrounding skin. Tifa tightened the straps and after some fumbling struggles and a lot of giggling, they got the toy set in place. Tifa now sported a incongruous purple member curving upward. She opened a condom but Aeris stopped her when she placed it at the tip. “Hang on. Kinda want to try this.” She took the condom and held it between her lips; she steadied the toy and slid the shaft into her mouth. The condom unrolled almost a quarter of the way along and Aeris made a face. “Bleh." She stuck her tongue out. "Not wild about the taste.” She finished unrolling the condom by hand, smacking her lips.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Actually. Yeah. Just a sec." Aeris darted to the kitchen, Tifa unsure what to do. Weird; stood on the wooden floor of her bedroom, the toy jutting up in front of her. Where was Aeris? She tightened the straps again, fidgeting in the harness, the situation on the verge of embarassing. Relief; footsteps on the floorboards. Aeris hurried to the bed, flopped down and spread her legs. "Better." She beckoned with one finger and Tifa planted her knee close to her crotch. The toy pressed against Aeris's stomach when their breasts met. Deep kisses and nips at necks, hands wandering to well known places. Tifa shifted around, kneeling up between Aeris's legs. “Looks so good." Aeris fondled the toy.

Doubts. Would she move too roughly or not rough enough? Would she- No. She would make Aeris feel good. “Shall we give it a try?” Tifa rolled her hips, the toy moving across Aeris's mound. The other woman nodded, let go of the toy and held her lips apart. Tifa did not need further confirmation. She dropped her hips lower and pressed forward. Too high. Lower again; she took the toy in one hand to guide it. The head brushed across Aeris's clit and nether lips; Aeris murmured encouragement. Another push forward and the toy slipped into position. There. A push, slick, easy resistance and- Aeris’s back arched, her eyes tight shut, fingers and hands gasping Tifa’s arms. Tifa stopped dead. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yes.” Aeris's voice a breathy whisper. She shifted her hips beneath Tifa, writhing and squirming, hands pulling Tifa closer. "You can move." Aeris took a shuddering breath. Tifa shifted her hips and withdrew; she plunged inside Aeris, rewarded with a satisfied groan, a tightening of her grip on Tifa's hips. She repeated the motion, seeking a comfortable rhythm. Aeris murmured something unintelligible. Tifa let out a questioning hum. “Harder.” She complied and Aeris's back arched again. The bed rattled and creaked with every movement.

Different to using her fingers or her tongue. Here she could brace with one hand and use the other to caress wherever she wanted, still continuing to pleasure Aeris with each movement. They lay chest to chest, Aeris’s body writhing beneath her, bouncing against her with every thrust. So easy to kiss like this, to crash their hips together. But no feel of Aeris around her fingers. No heat or wetness on her skin to further excite her senses during the penetration. Instead the outcome of every twitch of her hips, of every little movement and how it affected Aeris’s enjoyment so clear and so wonderful to behold. How a strain to push deeper would spark a renewed fluttering of Aeris’s eyelids. How a touch of lips to her neck at this point would make her hips buck up into Tifa’s, burying the toy. In some ways the experience felt more intimate than using her fingers.

The pleasure of this coupling remained focused on Aeris. Fun to see her enjoy the toy so much, but the harness provided no stimulation for Tifa. An intoxicating and pleasurable tease until she fulfilled Aeris. She cold wait with so many options to explore; so many ways to move against Aeris and spark her enjoyment. Tifa settled back onto her haunches, still thrusting, her thumb circling over Aeris’s clit who gasped anew. She opened one eye, chest heaving. “Wanted to make sure you’d come.”

“Oh I will." Aeris closed her eye again. "Fuck, I will. No fear of failing. Absolutely none. You'll get me there.” Aeris's voice strained each each word, every utterance an effort between pants. One of her hands sought Tifa’s where it gripped her upper thigh and laced their fingers together. The other grasped her breast; kneading, caressing and teasing her nipples. Tifa thrust in time with Aeris’s breathing, the rising keen of her voice getting louder and louder, Tifa's thumb circling over and over. “Oh fuck. Oh, yes, yes, yes! Oh Tifa! Oh Tifa!” The muscles in Aeris’s thighs tensed, her hips bucked up and her back arched. Tifa continued thrusting, kept on rubbing; Aeris cried out again and again, a tight tangle of arms and legs tensed and held Tifa close.

Tifa stilled until all the tension melted from Aeris body. She breathed hard beneath her; sweat streaked her skin and her dishevelled hair lay plastered against her forehead. She kissed Tifa between heavy breaths and rolled her hips, each one sparking a new shudder. Tifa kissed her, Aeris's hand stroking her cheek. Her hand slipped down, toying with the straps, undoing them. "You wanting to try now?"

“I do need to return the favour." Aeris pushed at Tifa. She stood, her muscles aching from the exertion, her legs trembling. "Now. How do you want this?”

“Surprise me.” Tifa stepped out of the harness and held it out.

“A surprise.” Aeris crossed to Tifa on shaky legs to and took the harness. She wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her hard, the same hand shifting to stroke across her mound. Tifa widened her stance, a pleasurable sigh escaping her lips. “Poor dear. You’re soaked.”

“Been waiting for this.” Tifa broke off into a moan when Aeris slid her slick finger across her clit.

Aeris wriggled into the harness, tightening the straps around her. Tifa asked for a surprise; what did Aeris have in mind? Half-tempted to ask to try the same position but all manner of others they could try. Straps tightened, Aeris wiggled her hips and the toy waggled. “This is different.” She stepped close and the slick toy pressed against Tifa’s skin.

Would Aeris try like this? Awkward standing like this, but- Definitely a surprise. But Aeris made no move to lift her leg or hold her in her arms, content to kiss her. Good kissing, but a tease now, Aeris stringing out Tifa’s turn. “I think.” Another long kiss. “I would like to try taking you from behind.”

A burst behind Tifa’s ribs, her heart-skipping a beat, her stomach in free-fall. Had she said those words? Aeris grinned and Tifa's desperate need morphed into an unquenchable inferno. She stumbled forward, crawling onto the bed on her hands and knees, presenting her hindquarters to Aeris. A glance over her shoulder. Aeris’s gaze lingered on her rear, her hands ghosted across her skin, across her bottom.

Something brushed across her inner thighs and nether lips. A cool patch pressed against her in contrast with the blazing heat of Aeris’s skin. A kiss on the middle of her back, a brush of Aeris’s breasts on her skin. The rigid yet flexible feel of the toy brushing between her thighs, a widening gap between them. The head of the toy slipped between her lips, pressed against her opening. Tifa would begin almost on the precipice. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Aeris pushed her hips forward and Tifa gasped. The toy filled her, ridges catching against her, the head slipping up and up until it brushed deep within her, fitting in a perfect position. Aeris's hips pressed snug against her and a low moan escaped Tifa, her arms already feeling weak. A shift of her hips and she groaned. Another shift and unleashed almost more pleasure than she could take. Perfect. An absolute perfect toy. How had Aeris stayed quiet for even a second? Tifa wanted to shout with every movement. Behind her, Aeris shifted and the toy withdrew; she pressed their hips back together, toy pressing back into her and Tifa groaned louder. She tried to push her hips back, but Aeris withdrew. Not enough time to feel disappointed; with another thrust Aeris buried the toy. “Harder,” she gasped and thrust her hips back again. Aeris complied.

Aeris’s hips bucked into her own, every touch, every thrust more amazing than the last. The wonderful stretch of the toy; so nigh on a perfect size for her. The ridges, the curves, the length; Tifa wailed with pleasure, unable to keep her eyes open. The head caught over and over deep inside her and every movement threatened to overwhelm her. Aeris could read minds. No other explanation. Her thrusts perfect, the angle of her hips perfect, rubbing right there; everything bringing Tifa closer and closer to her inevitable downfall. Perfect.

She panted harder and harder, already tired muscles tensing still further. She could not help the shout when Aeris leaned over her, one hand slipping lower to spur Tifa on ever faster, the other cupping her breast. Her climax built up, every movement raising her excitement up, readying her for the plummet. Another thrust and she reached the plateau. She clung with tortured pleasure to the absolute cusp. Aeris’s fingers stroked across her and Aeris's hips thrust forward- And Tifa surged onto the downward slope and wailed. Aeris's thrusts sped up, her questing fingers dancing across Tifa's clit. Tifa’s mouth became an ever tightening O. Her arms gave out and she buried her head in the pillow. Aeris continued to thrust and stroke; Tifa chanted her name in absolute adoration, her words muffled by the bed.

Tifa quietened when nothing remained in her lungs and Aeris stilled against her. Little kisses planted across Tifa’s back, ghosting hands across her hips. Limited by movement; Aeris withdrew and flopped down beside her. Tifa remained in the same hunched over position, unable to move right now, still riding the sensations, still not back on the ground or in anything like the present. Aeris glowed when Tifa at last opened her eyes, her skin and hair slick with sweat. Tifa reached out and clasped her hand. Anything more still beyond her.

Comfortable, intimate silence followed. Aeris dispensed with the harness and let it fall to the floor. Tifa took a deep breath and rolled onto her side, Aeris curling up with her. An uncounted number of kisses and caresses. Tiny smiles and happy sighs. Tifa broke the silence, still a little out of breath. “Going to give that one full marks.”

“Oh, absolutely. I think we each need one too.” Aeris fidgeted. Some time passed. "I've been thinking; there’s a limitation in our medium.”

“Limitation?”

Aeris fished up the harness and stripped the condom off the toy, fingers stroking along the shaft. “Yeah.” She handed the toy to Tifa. “Feel this.”

“Silicone, isn’t it?” Tifa ran her thumb along the surface. “I always like these.”

“Me too.” Aeris settled back onto the bed, pressing against Tifa. “But of the few we really liked, how many did we touch before doing anything with?”

Not a difficult question. “All of them? I mean, we tried lube a few times. And you have to hold it to get it out of the box.” Tifa gestured to the released magazine pile. “We always make a point of mentioning the materials.”

“I know, but-“ Aeris waved her hands. “We have this expectation based on handling the toys when we get them. And we never paid for them. But even if we are really descriptive, our first impressions are totally different from someone reading our reviews. The first they know about how it feels or how big it is – how big it really is-“ Visions of seemingly absurd over-sized options in the store and the odd toy seeming designed for a different scale body. “-is when they get it out the box. And that’s too late. Can’t send these back or get a refund unless they’re broken.”

Tifa nodded. “I get the problem. There needs to be a way to preview them. Some way to really get a sense of them.”

“Exactly.” Aeris rolled onto her stomach and smiled. “And like, that shop should offer something like that. Not convinced they’d go in for it. You’d have to sacrifice one stock item, or possibly several based on a succession of people fondling them. And that cuts into profits. But-"

“But it would help so much more.” Tifa pursed her lips. “I see two possibilities.”

“I had one. But let’s hear yours.”

“Well." Tifa held up one finger. "First would be some kind of more informal event? Like a book club-“

“But for sex toys?” Aeris giggled. “But I can see where you’re going. Get a small number of women together, maybe some wine. Scratch that, definitely wine. Demonstrate – non-explicitly – various vibrators and items and let people decide based on that and sell them a sealed version or send it on later?”

“Something like that. Lot of work to get it right. Want to hear the other idea?” Aeris nodded. Tifa held up two fingers. “A shop. We put the toys and everything else out on display. And we make it nicer than that shop in Wall Market. Like, we’ll sell toys and books and stuff for people to use. But focus it on us and we let the customers touch the toys before buying.”

“That was basically my idea too.”

A well-lit, spacious store, nicely laid out. Example toys on top of counters, with sealed boxes beneath. Customer recommendations a possibility. Helpful staff well acquainted and familiar with everything. “You want to try?”

Aeris grinned again. “If it’s possible. I was going to beg some help given your superior experience with running your own business.”

A significant step from running the Seventh Heaven, but not a huge departure. Same issues of stock, staffing, worrying about foot traffic and sales, a potential audience existed out there. “I might be persuaded to help out.” But did Aeris not have similar knowledge? She must deal with someone to get her flowers or the seeds for the flowers or-

“Oh?” Aeris grinned wider now, and straddled Tifa’s hips, her touch derailing her thoughts. Inquisitive hands trailed across the swell of Tifa’s breasts and promised so much. “Would this kind of persuasion work?”

"Maybe." Tifa pulled Aeris down to meet her lips. Getting an entire shop together would not quick or simple. They would need to figure out where to get stock, a physical building and other dry, mundane aspects of setting up an unique adult toy store. It felt a little absurd to consider, but, in the end, worth it. And something to think about later. Right now, a naked Aeris lay on top of her.


End file.
